


Star Gazing.

by riddlinxgirl



Category: Panry - Fandom, ouat
Genre: M/M, OUAT - Freeform, Panry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlinxgirl/pseuds/riddlinxgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pan can’t believe his believer here after searching for him forever, and keeps touching him on his shoulders/arms/etc. Henry is confused at first, then comes to a sudden bold realization. -- For lenreli on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Gazing.

"I'm going to play a song, for our very special guest of honor!" Pan explained, lowering his head ever so slightly and expertly blew into the pipes. The music echoing within his ears, and throughout the entire camp. His lost boys dancing around the fire, circular formation as he taught them how to do so long ago. Pan was more of the sort to enjoy watching rather than dancing with boys himself - it's how it's always been. Slowly he stepped away from the guest of honor, but his eyes never left him. How the fire glowed on his skin was remarkable, and with each passing note he played that wonderful smile crept into Henry's lips. Pan succeeded as he normally had always done, his believer could hear his song - and it made him happy. Probably the happiest Pan has seen Henry or known him to be. Pan took pride in knowing that he was cause of it in a very subtle yet magical way. He would do whatever it needed to be done to keep Henry with him and his Lost Boys.

Why wouldn't he? After dreadfully long centuries, Pan had found his believer. His Henry.

His. Simply his.

There wasn't more to it than that, eventually Pan knew Henry would feel at home here. With him, and though he wished it to be sooner - Pan was a patient boy for Henry. He'd wait, take his time. It was his dreadful, and irritating family that was the problem. They were the only thing that could tear Henry away from him in this early stage of the game. Eventually though - Henry would want to stay, willingly.

Now though, he would embrace the celebration. Why dwell on something that didn't matter at this very moment?

"You can hear the music now, can't you, Henry?" Pan asked, his smug smile obvious.

Henry jumped and twirled, beaming with a smile at the sudden happiness he obtained. Was it the party? Was it Pan's words of being the guest of honor and a possible hero? Pan did have the drawing of him, whose to say he wasn't lying? "YEAH!" He exclaimed, easily dancing with the other lost boys - almost as if he'd done this dance a million times before. Henry cheered with the others, becoming shamelessly loud and excited all at the same time. He didn't notice how Pan's eyes never left him.

Eventually, Pan stopped blowing into the pipes; his songs continued as the air was enchanted with it's music and it echoed. Though Felix was idly talking about the situations from just recently, it was like Pan was entranced as he watched Henry dance about. The smile, the way his skin glowed from the fire and the moon alike. And just how incredibly happy the boy sounded. Watching Henry felt like a dream he could wake up from - and that was a feeling Pan hadn't felt in possibly centuries, maybe even more when he was only alone and boys only visited Neverland in their dreams. They'd always fade away so quickly.

But this time it was different... right? Watching Henry now - it seemed all too surreal. Like it was one of those moving paintings he's learned of from the land without magic. Like if he were to reach out for Henry his hand would just go through as if he were air. And to his surprise the thought of that didn't infuriate him but made him nervous. Now this wasn't something Pan was used to. He was always the confident one, even in dire situations - and even those were rare. But with his believer that he's waited ages for, it was different. And he couldn't make sense of it - and part of him didn't really want too.

"The board has been reset Felix, honestly where's your sense adventure? We got him back and now look at him. Our guest of honor." He responded to doubtful Felix, and their conversation continued. Though Pan couldn't stray his eyes from the believer for long, not when he shined so radiantly with the others.

***

The night had been still young, but now - it was old. Old, and dark and the central fire had died down. The other Lost Boys had scattered, and Henry was slowly making his way back to his area of the camp. Obviously that was shared with Pan, which wasn't surprising because Pan never seemed to take his eyes of Henry - unless he had left during those random moments and when that happened her was specifically with the other Lost Boys. Which in the beginning he minded, because he wanted to be alone. He didn't trust any of them, Henry still didn't but after tonight he was realizing they weren't so bad. In fact they were exciting. Maybe there was something special about Pan's music, but it made him feel... at home.

"You had a fun night." Pan announced, as he slightly swayed in his hammock. Henry wondered how exactly he appeared so fast.

"Uhm... isn't yours that one?" He pointed to the one underneath the different set of trees.

Pan chuckled, "Everything on this island is mine, Henry." He said with a proud smile; the leader say up, making room for Henry. "Come here, I want to show you something."

Henry was almost hesitant, but slowly he walked over and sat next to Pan - there was a bit of distance, but he could feel their legs brush near each other. A bit too close for comfort for Henry but he was too fatigued to complain.

"One of the best things about Neverland is that if you stay awake long enough - you can see star constellations the clearest because the stars are so bright." Pan pointed up, "Look there Henry, that would called Lepus the Hare."

Henry pressed his lips together, looking where Pan had pointed. But he couldn't exactly see anything, and it wasn't because he had bad eye sight - it was because he never gazed up at the stars. "I.. I can't really see it."

Pan easily always got what he wanted, and that's what happened now. His hand trailed from Henry's bending point to his wrist, lifting it up having Henry's finger point up. "Right there..." He whispered, out lining the stars in the proper outlining that twinkled in the sky. Pan's heart fluttered when Henry's hand stayed put, his eyes watching him as Henry gazed up - so focused on trying to see the outlining. His hand slowly brushed down and up Henry's arm as it stayed point, Henry had began repeatedly moving his finger trying to see what Pan could. "Henry..." He whispered, "Just believe you can, don't think so hard."

Henry gulped when Peter kept touching him, he tried to pretend he didn't notice but... who couldn't notice? Peter wasn't exactly stopping and his whispers just took him by surprise. How was believing he could see this constellation going to help him? He outlined one more time, giving it a chance and as his finger moved, the stars twinkled and white lines connected between them forming the shape Peter had just... what seemed like moments before. "I can see it!" Henry exclaimed with surprise that made him softly laugh.

"See what belief does Henry? You and that heart of yours did that." Pan proudly spoke, his hand landing on Henry's shoulder with a gentle squeeze - hard enough to feel the pulse underneath his thumb between fabric and skin, smilingly proudly. He noticed Henry's pulse was quickened, maybe from realizing his potential? Pan couldn't help but hope it was because they were spending time together. Just watching the boy dance earlier to his music made his heart soar...

Henry bit his lip, looking over at Peter with curiosity. He was confused, but he was growing... fond of it. Peter seemed to notice his stare and lowered his hand back to himself. And suddenly, Henry was reminded of movies from back in Storybrooke. The... ones he used to watch with Snow and Charming. And he blushed, suddenly realizing something. Peter always kept his eyes on him, and Henry did in return a lot as of late. Standing up, he gathered some courage - or maybe stupidity if he was reading into this all wrong. And he laid on the ground, "Lie with me." He looked at Peter who did the thing with his eyebrow when he wasn't sure about something, but he joined.

This time it was Henry who took his hand, lacing their fingers together and he felt his cheeks flush. "Show me more?" He whispered.

Pan was pleasantly surprised and nodded, "Of course..." He used his other hand, pointing as he gave a gentle squeeze to Henry's hand. "Just follow with your eyes and believe Henry..." He whispered in his ear, and as he outlined - with Henry eyes, white lines connected once more. This continued until Pan noticed the lines weren't connecting anymore - and Henry had curled into Pan suddenly giving a light snored. Pan chuckled, "Even beautiful in your sleep, my believer..." He mumbled, "I'll need to make a habit of this.." He smiled, Henry was beginning to trust him - and that's all he needed to begin to have what he wanted. Selfish - but was it selfish when Pan knew that Henry would want it as well, tonight had shown that. Softly he kissed the top of the boy's head before closing his eyes, and for once - Pan let his guard down as he slept knowing full well they were both safe.


End file.
